Traditional “Boston Round” glass bottles having smooth interior surfaces in the neck region with removable childproof droppers have no mechanism to prevent spillage or drinking once the dropper is removed. These bottles often contain concentrated essential oils, or e-liquids (nicotine liquids) which require child safe packaging; however, even with approved industry leading child safety safeguards in place, once the dropper is removed, there is no existing mechanism which serves the purpose of a physical barrier for limiting spillage or accidental exposure.
Further, bottles having interior surfaces that are not smooth, for example having protruding and recessing threads, have no mechanism to prevent spillage or drinking once the dropper is removed.
There are no known commercially available solutions, which solve these problems. Until now, people simply attempted to physically avoid spillage. What is needed are systems, devices and methods for inhibiting spillage or accidental exposure of the contents of bottles and packaging.